transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Multi User Shared Hallucination
Nortavlag Nortavlag! A barren world, the inhabitants of which have either long been dead or fled underground. The surface is covered with the ruins of an ancient civilization, but apart from a huge warren of artificial caves and tunnels, there is no life to be seen... Contents: Americon Fleet Shadow Sunder Nortavlag! The warriors of the Decepticons Empire descend upon you. You may be a dead world now, but these iron soldiers will make you deader still, if they have their way. A spacejet leads the front of the group, eventually transforming and landing, revealing the sneering form of the Air Commander, Catechism. She looks over her shoulder and shouts, "Decepticons, fan out! Report if you find anything of interest. This world must be /punished/ for daring to bear Galvatron's name backwards!" XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. Shadow has wisely refrained from commenting about the backwards Galvatron name. He hovers a good distance above the ground, watching Catechism for a short time as she speaks. Wordlessly, he gives a single nod and ascends to scan the landscape. Fleet follows Catechism in. Somehow. Despite not being a spacejet himself. He transforms and lands, touching down lightly, his optics scanning the dead world. Then, moments later, he takes off and transforms once more, switching to his superior longer ranged sensors. "Why did this only come to our attention now?" he asks the others. Sweepcraft fans out, scanning for hostiles. <> he shortranges, though in the back of his processor he wonders if it's not some sort of odd coincidence. Either way, an excuse to Hunt and create mayhem was ok by him. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Shockwave has arrived. Robotic Bald Eagle zips overhead, shrieking, "CAW!" as he randomly zaps a rock. "Punish the planet! Rahhhhh!" He blasts another rock. Catechism coughs and replies to Fleet, "Ah, you see, we only got this year's copy of the Galactic Yellowpages this week. Dreadful shame." She rubs her chin and looks around. Hmm... the surface is boring. Perhaps the insolence lies below. Looking left and right, she approaches a cave. Shockwave arrives somewhat later; he's not all that fast as a space gun. He just has infinite patience. "The potential that it could be merely coincidental is miniscule, and yet, less likely things happen on a regular basis when the Autobots are involved..." he muses, transforming and setting down on the hard gray soil with a deep thud. His head swivels as he activates his sensor suite. "Long range sensors showing nothing of significance," Fleet reports, circling back over Catechism who is... heading towards a cave. "Shall I begin firing on the surface?" He thinks it's damned silly, but if the activity keeps him out of trouble, what the hey. Shadow starts to descend as he casts a glance toward Shockwave. Still, he remains quiet. For a moment he fingers the rotary blades on his back, as if expecting a sudden attack, but other than that he seems pretty calm. (Not that that's anything unusual.) He also makes a point of staying far away from Americon. Robotic Bald Eagle announces to Shockwave, hovering in front of him and flapping his wings. "Sir, I report several rocks have been subjected to disciplinary measures! This is the easiest atrocity we've ever committed!" He peers back at Catechism. "Woah, don't get too crazy, now! There could be some sharp rocks in there!" Shockwave's head swivels 360 degrees as he pans his sensors across the barren terrain. "I detect minimal life signs on the surface. Nothing of interest. However, the subsurface strata are unexpectedly porous. There must be caverns below us, and it is possible that they harbor intelligent life forms. Find a way below." Catechism turns back around and looks at the other Decepticons, waving an arm and beckoning them to follow her. She calls out, "I agree, Shockwave. There is nothing of worth on the surface here! Let us examine these tunnels. Perhaps there are natives cowering in the dark!" She sounds oddly excited by that idea. Shadow grimaces slightly. "As long as there are no leeches this time," he comments, still not over the incident on Charr. Disgusting creatures, those were. He summons his sword and idly rests the flat on the blade on his shoulder, giving the area another scan. <> Sweepcraft purrs over the shortrange. He heads for the tunnels and transforms, following the others while keeping his scanners peeled. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. Robotic Bald Eagle converts to robot mode, and hustles after Catechism. As he enters the cave, he yells, "Attention denizens of this world, do not be concerned! We are not here to shoot you! The weaponsfire you heard above was just some fireworks we set off! So, uh, don't run away or hide!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Fleet swoops in, transforming and landing behind Catechism. This time he stays in robot mode, too. He gives a wary look to Americon at his announcements, then shakes his head, walking into the tunnel with a light step. Combat: Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Shadow facepalms. "Americon, please be quiet. *Please.*" The Sweep growls under his vocalizer. "Perhaps I should barbecue the bird," he says, shaking his head and flexing his claws. Americon shakes a fist angrily at Shadow, looking defiant as he hisses, "Neeeevvveeerrrrr!!!" The tunnel Catechism has selected is dark. exceptionally dark. It seems to swallow up all light. Even those with the best optics would be hard-pressed to see anything. The air is stale and oppressive, heavy with dust and decay. The rock walls seem to muffle sound. They may as well be in tomb. Still, she presses on, stalwartly ignoring the antics of the troops. Hopefully, Commander Shockwave is following... Shadow raises an optic ridge at Sunder. "I would not go *that* far..." He looks back to Americon. "We're not going to make any progress if you don't learn subtlity. Now be quiet." Fleet frowns, following behind Catechism. He looks around, for all the good that does him, and murmurs, "Nothing around here feels alive. If there are things hiding down here..." he trails off, letting what he suggests remain just that: a suggestion. Shockwave's eye emits a shaft of yellow light, illuminating the caves as he descends behind the troops, ducking to enter the cavern entrance. "...it will still most likely die when shot." Americon shuffles forward, pointing at the Sweep. "Watch your tongue, you crazy freakish robot, or whatever you use to speak! I am a City Councilman, and you would be foolish to dare my somewhat impressive wrath!" Americon steps forward, and is forced to feel along the walls due to the poor lighting. "And don't you talk to me about SUBTLETY!" Americon yells, though it doesn't seem to carry too far. "Because I--" The cavern suddenly is illuminated by yellow light. "--hey, thanks, Shockwave! I knew they made you Secretary of Defense for a reason!" Shadow really has to wonder what Soundwave was thinking when he made Americon. He keeps that thought to himself. "Personally, I would rather ask questions first, *then* shoot..." Hey, he's intelligence. It's his job to get answers. Shockwave happens to know for a fact that Soundwave was drunk on high octane. "'City Councilman?'" Fleet asks, confused. He ducks out of the way, letting Shockwave's light, well, light. "What city is this of?" Americon answers, "New Crystal City, of course! I do not know who the Councilmen are, however, or where we're supposed to hold meetings. Perhaps I have been late to all of them?" He looks somewhat worried at that. "Whatever," the Sweep says with a yawn. City Councilman is no match for Sweep XO. Catechism ducks around a corner, and despite Shockwave's yellow light alleviating the darkness, she is blinded when she stumbles into a vast, tall cavern. The light inside is exceptionally bright - just a cavern beyond, there are massive, glowing crystals! In this cavern, however, there are bodies - aliens locked in a death struggle with each other. Strangely, while there seem to be two factions to the dead, each dead pair wears the same uniform, as if ally turned on ally. Something is very wrong here. Americon gasps as he enters the cavern, not just because of the brilliantly glowing crystals, but because Silverbolt is standing right there! "OH NO! An Autobot!" He flings himself at the back of Silverbolt's head and begins punching it repeatedly. Or tries to. "What have you done to Catechism, you monster!?" Americon strikes you with Cranial Massage for 4 points of damage. Combat: Shockwave simply straightens up and rotates in a few places to assume his robot mode. Like Catechism, Fleet stumbles into the cavern blind. Once in, he's blinded by the light, and he stumbles to the side, leaning against a crystal to recover. When he can finally see again, he spies... Raindance attacking Silverbolt? Wha-?! The yellow and blue Seeker raises his arm to point his shoulder-mounted weapon at the both of them. "Autobots! What are you doing here! Speak now, or I'll fire!" Fleet says, "I've spotted a pair of Autobots, Raindance and Silverbolt." Shadow could have sworn he was with his comrades! Where have they gone? And where did the Autobots come from? Alarmed, he presses himself up against a cavern wall, brandishing his sword threateningly. "What have you done to my companions?" he demands, his voice giving a vague hint of anger. Fleet says, "Blades identified!" "Your companion?!" demands Fleet of Shadow, who looks, to him, like Blades. He turns his weapon towards Shadow. "I should ask the same of you!" Americon says, "Don't worry, guys, I got this! I'll catch up with you!" Catechism suddenly feels like Raindance has hovered up on the back of her head to batter her with his weird little space triangle self. She glances around, seeing Blades and... is that Powerglide, scheming with Blades? She tries to bat away Raindance with a hand, and she demands, "Autobots? You won't stop us!" She waves an arm gun menacingly. You strike Americon with Slap. Catechism says, "Silverbolt? What are you talking about? I see Powerglide over there next to Blades, though." Shockwave, true to form, treats the strangeness of the situation as an experiment. He raises his gun arm and aims at the nearest Autobot (who, to him, appears to be Air Raid), targeting the lower leg in an attempt to cripple it. Combat: Shockwave sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Shockwave misses Catechism with its Irradiate attack! -3 Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Irradiate": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Commander Shockwave says, "Decepticons, sound off." Commander Shockwave says, "Call your contacts." Americon aiies, and is smashed right up against a crystal. He winces with pain as he pulls himself off. "Ow! That was pretty sharp, but I'm not done with you yet, Autobot! I... I..." He gapes as he sees even more Autobots in the cavern! "Blades, Powerglide, and Jetfire, I think!" Individual results may vary, and such. "You must have captured my other friends! I will avenge them!" Transforming, he zips towards "Blades," unleashing a salvo of rockets upon him! Catechism says, "I'm being attacked by Warpath!" Americon's robot legs pop out metallic feather-like objects as they and his lower torso split apart, also revealing an eagle head. The arms and robot head join the main body, and his guns convert into tail feathers and rocket launchers. Americon is now a bald eagle! Americon misses Shadow with his Rockets' Red Glare attack. Americon says, "Americon, here, I'm about to totally kill the hell out of Blades!" Catechism is surrounded by enemies, and even she attempts to duck behind a stalagmite, showing some prudence. The rock absorbs Warpath's blast, leavign ehr safe. She ducks behind another stalagmite and attempts to return fire at Warpath with one of her acid rounds. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Protected. Fleet says, "Wingleader Fleet reporting. I've identified Raindance, Silverbolt, Blades, and Warpath. Blades and Raindance have both turned on me." Combat: Catechism strikes Shockwave with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Commander Shockwave says, "I can only conclude that at least some of the Autobots are illusory, as we are not all seeing the same Autobots." Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Guarded. Commander Shockwave says, "I have just been attacked by Air Raid. I am returning fire at Air Raid on my mark. Three. Two. One. Mark." Catechism says, "Or they're using holograms! Maybe it's Mirage." Shockwave takes the shot right on and ignores it, standing quite still to aim precisely. He fires at the exact moment that he calls the shot over the radio. Americon says, "Or maybe Silverbolt became a psychic and.... dammit, I dunno! Those Autobots have all kinds of wacky powers!" Combat: Shockwave sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave misses Catechism with its Irradiate attack! Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Irradiate": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Shockwave Rippersnapper says, "Voo Doo." Shadow says, "Where IS everyone? I cannot see you!" He pauses. "I...I do not detect the use of holograms..." Shadow says, "We all entered the same cavern...but we seem to have disappeared from each other. We all see Autobots, and yet...is that possible...?" Another stalagmite bites the dust as Warpath's shot hits where Catechism was moments before as she runs around behind the rock formations. Then, she steps in front of the stalagmites, stares the Minobot down, and snaps out her whip at the tiny tank. What's there to be afraid of, here? It's a /Minibot/. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Catechism strikes Shockwave with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Rippersnapper says, "I wonder... if I master thermaturgy, can I make anyone's fuelpump explode out their chasis..." Shadow looks between each of the "Autobots", silently scanning. His gaze rests on "Powerglide". He has a theory...but he needs to test it. And if his scanners indicate anything... "You. Tell me your name." As "Raindance" attacks him, he dodges to the side, and points his sword at the tapecon. "Do not try my patience, cassette." Shockwave examines the injury to his shoulder. It's obviously not torsion damage. He reaches out to attempt to seize the "Autobot," although he has little doubt of what is happening now. Combat: Shockwave strikes Catechism with its Red Right Hand attack! Combat: Shockwave (Shockwave) used "Red Right Hand": A Level 8 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 30 damage. Combat: Your attack continues to damage Shockwave Catechism cries out, "Argh!" Commander Shockwave says, "I have "Air Raid" in hand. Which of you am I holding and what do I appear to be, to you?" Shadow may be saying one thing, but if it's not over the frequencies, Fleet is hearing something else entirely. "I gave you fair warning, Autobot, which is more than you deserve!" he growls, opening fire. Shockwave slams the "Autobot" to the ground in a crippling submission hold and examines it coolly. Fleet strikes Shadow with Shoulder-Mounted Laser - Puny Mode. Robotic Bald Eagle frowns, birdie head tilting to the side. He transforms into robot mode, hands on his hips as he thinks carefully. "Hm, odd! Normally Blades would respond VIOLENTLY to an attack, rather than making feeble threats like some sort of Hippiebot!" He looks over to the side, spotting a new enemy, but this one is even worse than an Autobot! "No! It can't be!" Americon cries. "We destroyed your entire people!!! This is impossible!" And what does Americon see, where Sunder ought to be standing? A large anthropomorphic cat creature! "A F-F-Furr'hi'an! Nooooooo!! You're all supposed to be dead! DEAD!" Americon undergoes a patriotic transformation into his All-American robot mode! Shadow winces and takes a step back, the blast hitting him square in the chest. Even so, he is reluctant to engage in battle. Now, however, he is feeling he has little choice. He readies his sword, but still, he hesitates... "You...are you truly Powerglide...?" Shadow says, "I...I don't detect Autobot presence..." Americon says, "Eb eb... ff..pbbfft... gnnngh... gahhhh!" Catechism cries out, "Argh!" and then, "Put me down, Warpath!" Struggling, half trying to inflict damage and half trying to escape, she tries to kick Warpath in the shin. It doesn't quite occur to her that Warpath is either standing on a box or got a lot taller. The massive amounts of pain are getting to her. Combat: Catechism sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Catechism strikes Shockwave with her Kick attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Catechism says, "Put me down, Warpath!" Commander Shockwave says, "Intriguing. Decepticons, stand down." Shadow says, "My sensors still indicate Decepticon presence, but no Autobots. I do not detect the use of holograms, either. This cavern...it is affecting our senses. I'm sure of it!" Americon says, "But.. but... I see... I see one of those THINGS..." Sunder blinks...suddenly everyone has disappeared and he's surrounded by Autobots! But these Autobots...are attacking each other! "What madness is this?" the Sweep exclaims. He's uncertain who to fire at...until he's fired upon! He turns and sees Wheelie. "Little pest," he snarls, "I will dismember you and feast upon your remains!" He leaps at "Wheelie" and lashes out with his talons. Sunder misses Americon with his talon swipe attack. Catechism says, "/What/? And let Warpath /win/?" Fleet/'Powerglide'/whomever else he appears to be once more hears an auditory illusion. What Shadow asks is not what he hears. He crouches and gets ready to leap out of the way, when Shockwave orders a stand down over the radio, where things still work. Fleet says, "Sir?" Shockwave attempts to hold up Catechism off the ground, carrying "Air Raid" back out of the cavern. Americon gahs, and springs away from the slashing anthro claws! "Gah!!! Stay the hell away from me!" he yells, like he's afraid of catching a disease. He flees from the Sweep, running around the cavern in circles. "I didn't even do anything to you!" he protests. "Well, aside from annihilate your species, but that was some time ago!" Americon says, "Sir, I'm being chased by a horrible monster! This is not a good time to stand down!" Shadow says, "Everyone! If you stand down, the Autobots will as well. It's all an illusion!" Commander Shockwave says, "I am what appears to you to be "Warpath." All of you are the Autobots that you see. It is the conclusion which best fits the observable phenomena. This next test will be conclusive. Catechism, permit "Warpath" to remove you from the cavern." Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Protected. Catechism struggles and flails, trying harder to escape from Warpath's grip, because, seriously, /ow/. She feels like Warpath took out about a third of her systems! That lil' Minibot must be hitting the robosteroids but good. However, Warpath sure is stronger than she remembers, too. Then, Shockwave gives her a totally crazy order. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Autobots attacking each other...very strange!" Catechism says, "What, /you're/ Warpath? That's just crazy talk, sir! Perhaps the Autobots have stolen our cerebro-shells..." Fleet is ready to fire on 'Blades' once more, but as Shockwave works out what is going on, he decides, instead, to duck for cover behind the crystals, waiting for the Commander to figure things out... which apparently he does. Shadow says, "Catechism, listen. This is an *illusion*. There are no Autobots here." Commander Shockwave says, "I suspect the crystals in this cavern are the source of the illusion. Glowing crystals appear to be able to perform any number of apparently-inexplicable effects." Fleet asks, "It happened when we got down here. Shouldn't we just go back up?" A general retreat order is something any Decepticon can understand! Americon says, "Then how do you explain the monster that's after me!?" Shadow says, "That's probably Sunder." Commander Shockwave says, "You are free to retreat. I will remain here and recover a sample of the crystals." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder coughs loudly. Shockwave sets down "Air Raid" outside the cavern to see what happens. If there's one thing Fleet understand, it's 'retreat.' The Seeker heads back up the cavern as quickly as he can, fleeing the craziness. Fleet begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave, Galvatron, Shadow, Sunder, Catechism. Catechism stares up at Warpath, who has mysteriously morphed into Shockwave. She squints up at him, incredulous, and she asks, "So, ah, sir... what'd you first punish me over?" While a fair number of people might know the answer, she /doesn't/ think Warpath knows. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "An illusion, I should have guessed. Autobots fighting each other makes no sense." Americon says, "Oh, a horrible monster that I happen to know. Well, that's different." Americon looks around a bit sheepishly, then quietly walks out of the cavern. Shadow sighs quietly and heads out with the others. There is a rapid blinking in Shockwave's eye as he accesses older databanks. "Decepticon Penal Code Section Ten-thirty-two point six stroke zed. Misapplication of Imperial munitions." Once Fleet makes it to the surface, he recognizes his fellow Decepticons for what they are. He walks, steps quick and brisk, towards Catechism and Shockwave, then simply stands by to await further orders, occasionally looking back at the cavern. Combat: Shockwave runs a diagnostic check on Catechism Sunder realizes it's an illusion as he takes the swipe at what is really Americon. He growls. "You're not an Autobot, and I'm not a 'furry'," he says. "Now let us depart before we are distracted further." Momentarily he can see that the "Autobots" are all in fact the Decepticons he walked in with. Catechism is sprawled out on the tunnel floor. She stares up at Shockwave and nods miserably. Yeah, that's right. She sighs, face contorted in pain. "Yeah. That's correct, sir. So, ah... I guess we know what killed the natives here, huh?" Why the dead corpses were locked fighting their allies, to judge by the uniforms, not their enemies. "Yes," agrees Shockwave. "Unfortunately the mission is a failure because we do not know, and from the appearance of the surface and caverns, are not likely ever to know, why the planet is referred to in galactic starmaps as Galvatron's name, backwards." He looks back towards the yellow glow. "The discovery of these crystals, fortunately, is of more... practical benefit." Shockwave turns away and heads back to the ship to find something to put a sample of the crystals in. Something thick and lead-lined so that the troops hopefully don't start fighting eachother on the trip back. The troops would probably do that, anyway. More than usual. "Think maybe there's some way to harvest those crystals?" Fleet asks, head tilted. He turns and peers back towards the glow. "Maybe plant them where Autobots are likely to be?" "My thought exactly," says Shockwave without turning around, as he climbs up out of the cavern. Dun dun DUN! Evil scheme! Americon grins as he laughs evilly! "Soon, the Autobots will become their own worst enemies... IN AMERICA! Moo ha ha ha ha!" Decepticon Message: 2/83 Posted Author Aerospace Updates Sat Jan 31 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism appears, with rather extensive injuries. She reports, "We investigated Planet Nortavlag, trying to discover why it's name is Galvatron backwards and punish it for its insolence. Commander Shockwave, Americon, Fleet, Shadow, and Sunder were in attendance. We found Nortavalag to be a dead world, but underground, we found some strange crystals that caused us to see, hear, and smell the other Decepticons as Autobots, which caused a large number of friendly fire incidents." She frowns and rubs the back of her cone. "Commander Shockwave has said he will investigate the crystals more completely. My hope is that he will find some way to weaponise them." "Fleet, congratulations. You are now Aerospace XO by /default/, having completed your matches within the specified time period, having submitted a battle plan, and having defeated in single combat the only other contestant to submit a battle plan. Not to mention also having a somewhat more coherent battle plan." Headmail? Really? "Fleet, put your plan into effect immediately." "Redshift, speaking of battle plans, now that you have returned to the main theatre, launch into action your plans for Junkion that you devised under my predecessor, Ramjet. If you need men or material, you have my authorisation." "The Empire prevails. Air Commander Catechism, out."